Invading America
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: The Azu-Girls Reunite 5 years later for a cross country adventure PART 6 UP!
1. Part 1

_**Back In February Of 1999, Kiyohiko Azuma introduced the world to the most zaniest group of High School Girls to hit the world of Manga. Their Antics have made them the most lovable group of characters around.**_

_**No Mechs, no magical girls. Just funny school humor.**_

_**They continued to make us laugh when they became an anime, just seeing them come to life on TV must have been fun to watch. **_

_**Well here we are 10 years later and they are still making a lot of people laugh to this day.**_

_**Well to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Azumanga Daioh, I've decided to write a special fic that will only feature the classic Azu-girls, because I feel that would be the most enjoyable way to write this.**_

_**And so…here we go…..**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is not Mine, It belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Their Story Begins near the end of Episode 26 of the Anime) **_

It was a nice sunny afternoon, Yomi was excited that she did managed to get into college, despite the prank Tomo played by saying she didn't see her number on the list that was posted showing the ones who had been accepted. After Yomi uppercut her, Kagura suggested that they toss someone. But Tomo suggested they toss Chiyo because Yomi was to heavy, and they proceeded to do just that.

But now it was time for them to go and celebrate.

"Okay Let's get going." Tomo said.

"It'll Be fun Sakaki-san." Chiyo added.

"I'm Gonna have fun Today." Kagura told everyone.

"LET'S GET GOING!!!!" Tomo demanded.

"Hey how do we get there?" Osaka asked.

"Let's go to the train station for now." Kagura said as she turned to Sakaki. "Okay Sakaki, let's race to the station."

"No…I'm." Sakaki responded.

"I'm going to try the roller coaster first." Yomi told Tomo.

"It's so scary your legs might turn to goo." Tomo warned.

"I'll be fine." Yomi responded.

Chiyo just started to stare at her friends, her memories with them would be with her forever…..

"There's a new ride." Kagura told everyone as they started to walk off as Chiyo stayed behind still looking at them.

"That also looks scary." Osaka responded.

"I'll defiantly try that one." Tomo said. "Is it really scary?"

Chiyo still kept staring at her best friends that she had ever made. "That's right." she thought. "Even though we graduated……we'll all still be together."

"Chiyo-Chan…." Osaka started. "Let's go Chiyo-Chan."

"Okay." Chiyo said as she ran up to them.

And with that the six friends made their way to the train station, so that they could go to Magical Land….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh: Invading America**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Part 1)**_

It had been 5 years…. 5 years since they have graduated high school. Chiyo woke up and got out of bed. As she headed to the bathroom something approached her as he wagged his tail weakly.

"Good Morning Mr. Tadakichi." Chiyo said as she patted his head. Tadakichi was finally coming on in years, but he was still loyal to Chiyo. "Guess We'd better get this day started huh?"

Chiyo had gone to America to attend college and she had graduated the top of her class which came as no surprise to nobody.

And now she was back in Tokyo to begin her career as a Math Teacher at her old high school. She of course was the most talked about person around the school, it's not often a school would have an 18 year old for a teacher.

As she looked herself in the mirror she got a small smile on her face, this was weekend she would reunite with all of her old dear friends, in fact,, it would be the first time that she would see them since they saw her off at the airport to go to America. They were all meeting in front of her apartment building except for Osaka who was going to meet them at the beach house because of her busy schedule. She was also disappointed because Kagura had said that she had no intention of going.

"I wonder how the others are doing anyway." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Miss, I'd like a dozen roses please." A man said.

A tall woman turned around and gave a warm smile. "Of course, what kind of roses would you like." She asked politely.

The man was caught off guard by the size of the woman.

The woman gave a small frown. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… no, just give me red roses, the best you have." he responded.

"Very well." The tall woman then went over to a refrigeration unit. "These are the best I have." she said.

"They'll do." The man responded as the tall woman made her way back to charge him.

"Thank you." The man said as he left.

The woman just smiled. "I am finally living one of my dreams." She thought as her phone rang. "Sakaki's Flower shop." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Koyomi Mitzuhara and welcome to the Romance Network, where we help those who seek advice in the world of love…"

Yes after years of listening to those radio shows about diets and romance, Yomi actually ended up being a host of one. In fact hers was one of the top shows in all of Japan.

"Today our final letter is from someone called Broken in Okinawa, she says… 'My boyfriend doesn't seem to take our relationship seriously, he says nothing is wrong, but I can tell he is lying, maybe the fact that he started to flirt with other women may be a bad sign as well, what can I do?'"

Yomi just sighed. "Well Broken, the first thing you have to do is confront your boyfriend about his flirting ways, otherwise, you may have to accept the fact that he is not the one for you and move on, I know it will be hard, but trust me, hurting now will be better than the hurt you will feel later on." Music started to play in the background . "Well that's all the time we have for now, this is Koyomi saying, 'Love is a battlefield.' 'till next time."

"And… we're off the air." The director said.

"God, what a day." Yomi said as she took her headset off.

"Miss Koyomi?" Kenji, her producer said as he walked up. "I know this is last minute, but you've been scheduled to make a live show at the Juban Shopping District this weekend."

"Sure why not… wait did you say this weekend?" Yomi asked.

"Yes, so be there by….." Kenji started.

"Sorry, I can't I have something important to do this weekend." Yomi responded.

"What can be more important than your career." Kenji asked.

Yomi just gave a little smirk. "So Kenji, how are your old classmates?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, they're the last thing on my mind." Kenji responded.

"And you just answered your own question." Yomi said as she left.

"WHAT DID I ANSWER?!!!!" Kenji screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY YOU DON'T RUN!!!!!!"……

"HEY CAN'T YOU SEE THE STOP SIGN IN MY HAND?!!!"…….

"What did I do to deserve this."………

These were the thoughts that were in Tomo Takino's head, or should I say Officer Tomo Takino. Yes she managed to join the police academy and she was actually very good at it, in fact she actually managed to come in third in her class.

So why is she working at a school crossing?……

"Hey there Takino." an officer said as she got out of her patrol car. "How's crossing duty."

"Buzz off Sagamiono." Tomo said in an angry tone. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Busy making a fool of yourself." Sagamiono who the officer was now known as said as she started to laugh. "But it's your own fault to begin with, who else would be stupid enough to give the Prime Minister's mother a parking ticket."

"No one is above the law." Tomo replied as her grip tightend around the stop sign she was holding.

"Whatever." Sagamiono said as she smirked. "Anyway, I'm off to do some real police work, Ta-ta." and with that she got into her patrol car and drove off with her partner.

"Jerk." Tomo said as she sighed. "You'll see one day I'll do something that will make me the best policewoman in all of Tokyo….. No Japan… NO THE WORLD!!!!!" she yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Um, excuse me officer, but I need to cross." A little boy said.

Tomo just sighed. "Wait a second." Tomo said as she blew her whistle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"COME ON GIRLS YOU CALL THAT A BACKTROKE, MY GRANDMA CAN SWIM BETTER THAN THAT!!!!!!" KAgura yelled.

"Don't you think you're a bit hard on the girls Coach?" A boy asked.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Kagura responded.

Kagura ended up being the coach at a high school. She was given the job at the reccomndation Of Minamo.

The reason Kagura was always in an angry mood was back she failed to compete in the Athens summer games. It's not that she didn't make the team she qualified in record time, it's that when she was so excited that she made the team she leaped for joy…. And landed hard and broke her leg. Ever since then, everyone was afraid to be near her.

A girl got out of the pool and was shivering. "Kagura-Sensei, I really need to see the nurse, I'm not feeling well."

"Oh what are you a wimp?" Kagura said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Please Sensei, I really feel bad." The girl replied.

"Fine, but this means your off the team." Kagura replied.

"But you can't, swimming is my life, I have a dream to make the Olympic team." the girl replied.

"Dreams?" Kagura said as she just stared at her. "You wanna hear about dreams….. THEY WERE MADE TO BE BROKEN!!!!!!"

"KAGURA!!!!!" a voice said.

Kagura turned around and saw Minamo standing there.

"What's happened to you, you've changed." Minamo told her.

"Everything changes, get used to it." Kagura said as she walked away. "What's the matter, is checking up on your former students your thing now."

"I just came by to see how you were doing." Minamo responded. "But it seems that it's not going well." She then turned to the shivering girl. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." She then turned to Kagura. "Don't let the past eat you up." she said in a concerned tone.

Kagura just stared as Minamo and the girl left. She then blew her whistle. "FOCUS GIRLS FOCUS!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_IT'S HAPPY TIME AGAIN……."_

"_THE FUN WILL NEVER END…."_

"_YOU ARE OUR SPECIAL FRIEND….."_

"_HERE IN PLEASANT VALLEY LAND!!!!!"_

In a TV station in Osaka, a children's show was being taped in front of an audience full of children and their parents that was hosted by a Girl named Sugar Abby.

Sugar Abby was surrounded by several woodland creatures in Pleasant Valley land.

"Okay boys and girls, it's time for us to go and see if the mail came in today." Sugar Abby said. "Oh and look here comes Tetra Turtle now."

'Tetra Turtle' walked up carrying a mailbag. "Hello Tetra Turtle, how are you today."

"Well…. To be honest, my butt itches something powerful." Tetra answered. "I guess this costume is to scratchy for me." It was then that Tetra removed her head.

"AYUMU DON'T!!!!!!!!" Sugar Abby yelled but it was too late as children screamed in horror at the site of one of their beloved characters losing her head.

"I made an oopsie." Osaka said.

"You're…. fired." Sugar Abby said.

"Really." Osaka said as she quickly took out her cell phone and dialed. "Chiyo-chan guess what, I can leave with you guys after all, my schedule just opened up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend finally came and they were all there outside Chiyo's apartment building….almost.

"Hey where's Kagura?" Tomo asked.

"She's… not coming." Chiyo responded.

"What do you mean she's not coming." Yomi added. "She's part of the group."

"Is she still sad about what happened to her?" Sakaki asked.

Chiyo just nodded.

"Well we can't have this now can we." Tomo said. "Come on, we're going on a mission."

Everyone just smiled at the way Tomo was acting.

"Just like the good 'ol days." Osaka said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura was sitting in her apartment watching an old tape from when she qualified for the Olympics.

"_And everyone has high hopes as Kagura will represent this country well." _The announcer said. "_WAIT SOMETHING HAPPENED… OH MY GOD KAGURA IS DOWN….. We await word on how…. Wait I'm just receiving word…. SHE TRIED TO WHAT?!!!!!"_

Kagura then turned of the TV and took a sip of her beer. "What was I thinking." She grumbled.

It was then that a knock was heard on the door.

"GO AWAY!!!! I GAVE AT THE OFFICE!!!!" Kagura screamed.

Another knock was heard.

Kagura then stormed up to the door and opened it. "I SAID!!!!!"

"PARTY TIME!!!!" All the Azu-Girls yelled as they grabbed her.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Kagura demanded.

"You're gonna have a good time even if it kills you." Tomo said.

"Sakaki, you too?" A surprised Kagura said.

"Times change." Sakaki said as she gave a small grin.

And so all of them headed to Chiyo's Summer house to begin their reunion……. But we'll save that for next time.

_**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And there you have it the first part of the Azumanga Daioh 10th Anniversary fanfic. **_

_**Now to celebrate 10 Years of Azu-Fun, I would like for everyone to share their fave azu memories.**_

_**First let's start with your fave Chiyo Moment.**_

_**Mine was when Chiyo got angry at Tomo when the wildcat teased Chiyo about her favorite team the Giants. Seeing her react like that was so cool.**_

_**Well hope to hear your fave Chiyo-Chan moment so until then, take care….AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!! **_


	2. Part 2

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh: Invading America**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Part 2)**_

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!!!!!!" Kagura screamed as she was sat in between Yomi and Tomo.

"This is for your own good." Yomi said.

"Yeah, we've heard you've become a sourpuss lately." Tomo added.

"A get together with old friends will do wonders for you." Sakaki, who was driving said.

"Well you can forget it, I guarantee I won't have a good time." Kagura said.

"We'll see about that." Chiyo said as she smirked.

"Hey Sakaki, slow down a bit will you, you're almost going over the speed limit." Tomo said.

"Sorry." Sakaki said as she slowed down. "Guess I'm just a bit anxious to get there."

"Well I'm just ready to show off my hot bod in this new swimsuit I got." Yomi said.

"They've all changed." Kagura thought.

"Hey, do ya think the sun follows us wherever it goes, because it's still there over us." Osaka said.

"Most of them." Kagura thought as she sweat dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." Sakaki said as she drove up in front of the Mihama Summer House.

"It's still as awesome as I remember." Tomo said as she was the first one to get off.

"This is gonna be a great weekend." Yomi said as she got out to stretch.

"And I suppose you're gonna throw the key away like you always do." Kagura said as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you kidding, I'm way beyond that." Tomo said as she did a salute. "I'm an officer of the law now."

"Oh yeah, you're so dedicated that you like to give the Prime Minister's mother a ticket." Yomi said as she smirked.

"Hey, no one is above the law." Tomo responded.

"Wait, you gave the Prime Minister's mom a ticket?" Kagura asked.

"She was doubled parked, I can't allow that in my watch." Tomo answered.

"Wow I gotta admire you Tomo, that took a lot of guts." Kagura said as she gave her classic smile.

"What's that on your face Kagura-san?" Chiyo asked. "Oh I do believe it's a smile."

Kagura quickly frowned. "Hey, I said I refuse to have a good time and I meant it." She then stared at the house. "Well are you gonna open it or are we gonna stand out here all day."

Sakaki put her arm around Kagura. "Don't worry Kagura, after this weekend you'll be back to your old self."

"What have you done to the real Sakaki?" Kagura asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had all settled in, everyone except Kagura who was sitting outside on the porch, we're sitting around the table in the middle of the house relieving their high school memories.

"And then Osaka asked what crime did Chiyo-Chan commit." Yomi said.

"And you still haven't told me." Osaka said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Osaka, it was a cosplay race, we were just wearing costumes." Chiyo replied.

Osaka just stared at Chiyo. "What happened to your pigtails?" she asked.

"Oh I stopped wearing them since I turned 15, I figure I was getting to old to have them." Chiyo replied.

"YOU FINALLY DEFEATED THEM!!!!" Osaka said as she gave Chiyo a huge hug.

Tomo just laughed at the site before her. "Careful Osaka, or you might squeeze the life out of her."

"OH NO I DUN WANNA DO THAT!!!!" Osaka said as she quickly let go of Chiyo.

Everyone except Osaka started to laugh.

"Don't ever change Osaka." Yomi said.

"Why am I starting to look different?" Osaka replied in a different tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura stared at her friends as they kept talking. "They sure do seem to be having a good time." She thought. "No, I said I wasn't gonna have fun and that's that."

Once again she started to think about the time she had qualified for the Olympics and then the idiotic thing she did afterwards. "They all got to do what they want, Sakaki owns a flower shop, Chiyo is a teacher, Yomi a radio personality, Tomo a policewoman, even Osaka… well I don't know what she does, but she also seems happy. Me, I'm just a loser."

"No you're not." A voice said behind her.

Kagura looked up and saw Tomo standing there.

"What happened to you Kagura, you're giving the Bonkura's a bad name." Tomo said as she sat next to her.

"What do you care, you never had a care in high school." Kagura replied.

"Well let's see maybe because….. I've grown up." Tomo replied as she put her arm around Kagura. "I mean I know what happened to you at the Olympic Qualifier."

"Oh and I supposed you got a big laugh about it." Kagura replied.

"Hell yeah." Tomo told her. "In fact I think I peed in my pants."

"Still the blunt one eh Tomo." Kagura said as she sighed.

"The point is, you gave up." Tomo said. "The Kagura I know wouldn't have done that, hell, she would just work even harder for the next trials."

"I'm gonna be to old by then." Kagura replied as she stood up.

"Never say never." Tomo said as she stared at her. "Look at me, people said it couldn't happen, but I'm a policewoman now, and even right now they have me at crossing guard duty, I know that one day, people will see that I can be the best cop in the world."

"Wait you got crossing guard duty?" Kagura asked.

"Well yeah." Tomo replied.

"Because of what you did to the Prime Minister's mom?" Kagura said as she gave a small laugh.

"Well it's not really that funny." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.

"Oh God, that is so funny." Kagura said as she started to laugh.

"Wait a second, you didn't let me finish cheer you up."

The other Azu-Girls ran out.

"Kagura-san are you okay?" A concerned Chiyo asked.

"Hey…guys…." Kagura said as she had trouble speaking because of her laughing. "Did you know…. Did you know….."

"What?" Yomi asked.

"It's nothing." Tomo replied.

"TOMO WAS ASSIGNED CROSSING GUARD DUTY?!!!!!!" Kagura screamed as she fell on the ground laughing.

Everyone else just stared at Kagura… then at Tomo… then they all started laughing as well.

"Great, you try and do something nice and this is what happens." Tomo grumbled. "I'm turning in." she said as she started to go inside.

"Careful Tomo, you have to look both ways before crossing the deck." Yomi said as she continued to laugh.

"Even I wouldn't be dumb enough to do give a ticket to an important mommy." Osaka said as she continued to laugh as well.

"So much for a very touching moment." Tomo said as went inside as a click was heard.

"Oh that Tomo, she's a classic." Chiyo said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Sakaki then got a serious look on her face. "She is a classic indeed. She locked us out."

All the Azu-Girls then ran up to the door and started to bang on it.

"YOU'D BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU TAKINO!!!!!" Yomi yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The wildcat strikes again." Tomo thought as she was sitting in a chair as she smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Everyone woke up after spending the night in the van.

"I gotta admit, we deserved it." Kagura said as she stretched.

"No kidding." Yomi added. "Tomo tried to show us how much she changed and because we teased her, the wildcat in her got us in the end."

The front door opened at Tomo walked out wearing a swimsuit. "So are you guys gonna change or are you gonna spend the day there."

Kagura stormed up to Tomo. "Takino…. I only have one thing to say to you."

"What?" Tomo responded.

Kagura then hugged her. "Arigato." she said with tears in her eyes as she then turned to the others. "I'm sorry to everyone for acting like such a jerk, I just hope you all can forgive me."

"Hey the six of us are like sisters, there is no way we can be angry at you." Chiyo said.

"Well then, how about we hit the beach then." Kagura said as she gave her classic smile.

"YEAH!!!!!" All the Azu-Girls yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, the Azu-Girls just kept having fun swimming, playing beach volleyball and continuing to reminisce more of their days in high school.

"Hey that reminds me, does anyone know whatever became of Kaorin?" Yomi asked.

"Actually no one's heard anything from her since graduation." Kagura replied.

"Even Chihiro says she lost touch." Chiyo added.

"Well maybe she got heartbroken cause she never told her feelings for Sakaki." Osaka said.

"Huh?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never noticed that Kaorin had a crush on you." Tomo said.

"I had no clue." Sakaki replied as she sweat dropped.

"Come on it was obvious to everyone." Yomi said.

"Yeah." Tomo said as she sat up at put her hands on her cheeks. "SAKAKI-SAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" And then she sighed. "She's the most coolest ever."

Sakaki then blushed in embarrassment. "I thought she was just being polite." Sakaki said.

"Well we don't have to worry about it anymore, who knows where she is now." Tomo said as she stretched.

"Too bad that we can't do this more often." Chiyo said as she looked at the stars. "I sure miss our times together.

"Me too." Yomi said. "It really takes me back."

"Well why don't we do something then, something big, I'm getting some time off from the force in a few weeks."

"And the school is going on a break." Chiyo added.

"And I can leave my assistant in charge of my shop." Sakaki also said.

Yomi just stared at them. "I don't think I can go, I mean I got my radio show."

Tomo just put her arm around Yomi. "Come on Yomi, where's that new woman that we all saw earlier." She said. "The one who just that all this took her back." She said.

"Well…. I guess they can use a guest host for a little while." Yomi said as she smiled.

"Okay then.." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air. "Let's do something wild then."

"Like what?" Kagura asked.

"Um…. I was hoping you guys would think of something." Tomo responded as she sweat dropped.

Osaka then stared at Chiyo and then smiled. "Hey I got it, let's go see America." she said.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!!!!!" Tomo said as she stood up and pumped her fist in the air….again.

"You know you don't really have to do that everythime you get excited." Yomi said as she sighed.

"Well I suppose we could take one of the Tours that go across America, I'm sure it will be fun." Chiyo said.

"I've always wanted to visit America." Sakaki said as she then got a serious look. "But what about Maya, I don't think my friend where he's staying at right now can take care of him for that long.

"And my parents are going on their second honeymoon so Tadakichi has nowhere to stay as well." Chiyo added.

"Well that's a problem." Yomi said.

"Wait, I think I know who can watch them." Chiyo said as she took out her cellphone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, the Azu-Girls were at the airport ready for their exciting trip to tour America. And there to see them off was Tadakichi, Maya, and the person Chiyo called to watch them while they were gone.

"Thanks again Chihiro-san for looking after them." Chiyo said as she bowed.

"Indeed." Sakaki said as she bowed as well.

"Hey it's no trouble at all, my apartment is huge, and I promise I will take good care of them." Chihiro responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well I'd guess we'd better get on the plane." Yomi said as she took out her ticket to make sure she had it."

"Bye Mr. Tadakichi, you take care of yourself." Chiyo said as she hugged him.

"You to Maya, behave yourself." Sakaki said as she rubbed her head which caused the iromite cat to purr.

"Bye-guys, take care." Chihiro said as she waved.

And with that, the Azu-Girls started of what would hopefully be the biggest adventure of their lives.

_**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay now it's fave moment time….**_

_**This Time I'm asking everyone for their most memorable Osaka Moment.**_

_**Mine was the bread race from the third Atheleitic Festival, the way she zig-zagged alone the track made me laugh out loud. ^^**_

_**So what's your favorite Osaka moment, let everyone know.**_

_**So Until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!! **_


	3. Part 3

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh: Invading America**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Part 3)**_

New York City, a very busy place, among the car honking and the business booming, no one in this metropolis have any idea that they were about to be…..invaded.

'_**Let's Begin' is heard in the background……**_

"Thank you for flying air Japan, we all hope you had a nice flight." The stewardess said as passengers made their way of the plane.

"Man that was looooooong." Tomo said as she yawned.

"I feel so wasted." Kagura added.

"It's probably the Jetlag." Chiyo said. "We still have to adjusty to the time difference here."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Sakaki asked.

"Well the cross country tour I signed us up for will be starting tomorrow, so I made arrangements for us to stay at a hotel for tonight." Chiyo responded.

"I can't wait." Yomi said as she made a huge smile. "This is so exciting."

"Woah Yomi, take it easy, I'm usually the one who gets that excited." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.

"Hey wait." Kagura said as she looked around. "Where's Osaka?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka had gotten separated from the rest of the group.

"こんにちは?" She asked. "皆?"

A woman walked up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Osaka became nervous, she never did manage to learn English properly, but she did her best to try and answer. "I am Faust, can you belt me?"

"What?" The woman asked in a confused tone.

"My fiends are around cheer , we go look at dorkmama." Osaka responded.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" The woman asked in an angry tone.

Osaka got even more confused… "You wanna kiss kiss?" she asked.

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA POUND YOU TO THE GROUND!!!!!!" The woman said as she was about to punch her.

"OH MAI GAWD!!!!!" Osaka screamed as she closed her eyes.

It was then that someone caught the woman's arm. "If you lay one hand on her it will be the last thing you ever do." Someone warned.

Osaka looked up and saw that it was…..

"YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!!" Osaka screamed as she ran up and hugged her.

"You know this crazy woman?" The woman asked.

"The crazy woman is a former student of mine and she has trouble with English." Yukari responded.

"Oh yeah what did you teach her?" The woman asked as she stared at Osaka.

"Well….English." Yukari said as she sweat dropped.

"You gotta be the worst teacher in history." The woman said as she started to laugh as Yukari just narrowed her eyes and then…. Punched her.

"Maybe so, but I got a mean left hook." Yukari responded.

"That was sooooo cul." Osaka said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's about 5 feet brown hair up just past her shoulders, brown eyes, and has a spacey look on her face." Tomo told a security guard as the other Azu-Girls just stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Tomo asked the others.

"W…hen did you learn to speak English so well?" Yomi asked.

"As an officer of the law, I figured that someday we might have an international incident, so I studied hard to learn it." Tomo explained

"You should've done that in Yukari's class to begin with." Yomi responded as she sweat dropped.

"Hey, just for the record, I learned English too." Kagura said. "I thought it might be a good idea…. With my plans for international completion." She then gave her classic smile. "Which I still plan to do someday."

"I too can speak English, but only because I paid attention in Yukari-Sensei's class." Sakaki replied.

"So to make a long story short we all speak English." Yomi said.

"Except for poor Osaka-san." Chiyo replied with a worried tone.

"Relax she's okay." Yukari said as she walked up with Osaka.

"OSAKA!!!!" Chiyo said as she ran up and hugged Osaka.

"Yukari-Sensei, what in the world are you doing here?" Tomo asked.

"There was an international Teacher's convention here, so I thought I would come and have a little vacation." Yukari said as she smirked.

"Wait, I didn't hear about any convention." Chiyo said. "In fact, I don't believe any of the teachers have mentioned anything about such an event."

"Well uh, look at the time, I'd better go or I'll miss my flight back to Tokyo." And with that Yukari rushed off.

"Do you think Yukari just pulled a fast one?" Kagura asked.

"That's our Yukari." Tomo said as she started to laugh.

"Excuse me." Yomi started. "But don't you think that this was just a very strange moment we just experienced, it's like if someone is writing a very bad story about us or something." All of the Azu-girls then stared to the front.

"NAAAAAAAH!!!!!" They all said as they continued on their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group then took several cabs to the hotel where they were going to spend the night.

"THE RITZ?!!!!" Yomi screamed.

"You bet." Chiyo responded as she took out some money to pay the cab drivers.

"But Chiyo-Chan, you usually don't like to go all out like this." Sakaki said.

"Well no, but I figured since it might be a while that we might do something like this, I wanted for us to do something…. unique."

"Well then Chiyo-Chan, do ya think we may have time to go do some sightseeing, like see the Rocks-are-Falling center, or the Emmy-state-building." Osaka asked.

"Actually Osaka-san, it's Rockefeller Center and the Empire State Building, and well get to see them tomorrow when we start the tour tomorrow, plus the Statue Of Liberty." Chiyo responded.

"Aw, can't we go and look around a bit, this is the first time I've ever been in America." Kagura said.

"Yeah, let's do something fun." Tomo added.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Sakaki responded. "Besides Tomo, as an 'officer of the law', should you not set a better example?"

"Party pooper." Tomo grumbled.

"After that flight, some rest will do us all good." Yomi said.

"Come on Yomi I'm……" Tomo started as she gave a huge yawn.

"That was cul." Osaka said as her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Okay okay, sleep it is." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.

It was three to a room as Chiyo, Osaka and Sakaki Took one room, while Yomi Tomo and Kagura took another.

"Well See you guys tomorrow then." Tomo said as she closed the door and made her way to the couch since there were only two beds. "Geez, you'd think they'd at least provide a cot with all the money…." She then sat on the couch. "Woah this is sooooo soft." She then closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Awwww, lookie, doesn't she look so peaceful." Kagura said as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Yeah… she does." Yomi responded as she just continued to stare.

"Yomi?" Kagura asked in a confused tone.

"Oh Sorry, I guess we'd better get to bed then." Yomi responded as she snapped out of her stupor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked from her bed.

"Yes Osaka-san?" Chiyo responded.

"Are you happy with your life?" Osaka asked in a serious tone.

"Yes I am, why are you asking?" Chiyo asked back.

"My life hasn't been all that cool since we graduated, I can't hold down any job." Osaka explained. "Maybe I am a failure."

Chiyo quickly got up. "I don't want you to say that ever again." she scolded. "I always thought you were a kind heart and innocent person. To hear you speak of yourself that way makes me sad."

"I'm sorry Chiyo-Chan, I dun want to do that." Osaka responded.

Chiyo just smiled. "Tell you what, when we get back to Japan, why don't we go see my father, I'm sure he knows someone who can give you a job that you'll like."

"Arigato Chiyo-Chan." Osaka said as she hugged her.

"But I do need to breathe though." Chiyo said as she gasped for air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning………

'TOMO WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Yomi said as she shook her. "WE GOTTA GET TO WHERE THE TOUR IS STARTING!!!!!!"

"That's one heavy sleeper." Kagura thought as she sweat dropped.

There was a knock on the door and Kagura walked up and answered it.

"What's the hold up?" Chiyo asked.

"Tomo, no matter what we do, she just won't wake up." Yomi explained.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Tomo simply continued to snore.

"Hold on I believe I know what may help." Sakaki said as she walked up and knelt next to Tomo. "Tomo there is a thief in the lobby, you must stop him."

"NO WAY!!!!!" Tomo screamed as she got up and ran off.

"I knew that her dedication as an officer would take over her mind." Sakaki responded as she gave a small grin.

"You have become sneaky Sakaki-san." Chiyo said as she gave a clumsy chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was still a dirty trick." Tomo started as she and the rest of the group was leaving the hotel.. "I ran into the lobby wearing my pajamas."

"Think of it as a little payback for locking us out of the summer home." Yomi said as she smirked.

"Yeah okay fine." Tomo said as she was now changed back into regular clothes.

"So where is this tour group anyway?" Kagura asked.

"There it is." Chiyo said as she pointed forward.

There in front of them was a huge white charted bus that said 'Redd Glory Tours'.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't red usually spelled with one 'd'?" Tomo asked.

"No silly, the tour company is run by an old friend of my dad's, Thaddeus Redd." Chiyo responded. "And he booked us for the special cross country tour across America, starting with a tour of New York."

"Cool, can't wait." Kagura said as she was about to get on board.

"Wait, we gotta wait until the rules are explained to us." Chiyo told them.

And it was at that point a young blond haired girl walked out of the bus. "So I take it you're the special VIP's that Mr. Redd was talking about?" she asked.

"VIP's, I like the sound of that." Tomo said in a cocky tone.

"My name is Patricia Monroe and I'll be your Tour Guide, now make sure you all stay with the main group at all times, and we are going by a schedule, so if you are not back by the appropriate time you will be left behind."

"So, can we get on now?" Yomi asked.

"Yes you may." Patricia responded.

"Um…Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked in Japanese.

"I'll tell you the rules when we're on board." Chiyo responded.

"Arigato." Osaka said as she sighed in relief.

And so the bus was about to take off when suddenly it stopped.

The door to the bus opened.

"Look, you should have gone before we left, now hurry it up." The bus driver scolded.

Patricia got out of the bus. "Sorry." She said as she rushed off.

"Guys, I have a feeling this is gonna be one interesting tour." Yomi said.

_**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DAA DAA!!!!!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And so The Azu-Girls are going to Start their tour of America in The Big Apple, what situations will they encounter.**_

_**I want to thank Shimata for that line that Osaka said. "Rocks-are-falling" center. When I read it I knew I had to put it in somewhere. LOL**_

_**Okay, now it's time to share your most favorite Sakaki moment.**_

_**My favorite memory was when Sakaki saw Maya for the first time and how he let her pet him when they where on Iromite Island. (It was very moving for me *sniff*)**_

_**Okay so what's yours, let everyone know.**_

_**So until then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!**_

_**Side note: '**__**こんにちは' **__**means 'hello' and '**__**皆' **__**means 'everyone' I looked it up. ^^**_


	4. Part 4

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh: Invading America**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Part 4)**_

"The Empire State Building, at 1453 feet 8 9/16th inches, is the second largest building in The United States surpassed only by the Sears Tower in Chicago." Patricia explained.

"Osaka just looked up." that is really high up. "She said as she then fell over backwards."

"Osaka-san, don't try and look at it from the bottom, we are going to go to the observation deck." Chiyo explained.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka said as she stood up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes the girls uh… ladies first stop on their American cross country tour was none other than the Empire state building.

As they reached the observatory deck, Osaka eye's grew wide. "Wow, we are higher than the sky?" she asked.

"Uh, no Osaka, we're just high up that's all." Sakaki told her.

The Azu-Girls made there way to the fenced edge and their eyes seemed to twinkle as they saw the sight before them.

"At last I'm on top of the world…. Or close to it anyway." Tomo said.

"This feels so great." Kagura said as she got an excited look on her face. "So amazing… SO AMAZING!!!!!"

People just stared at her after she screamed.

"And this is only the beginning." Patricia told them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left the building they saw someone playing a guitar wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and… underwear?

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Osaka screamed.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just the Naked Cowboy." Patricia responded.

"Well if he's supposed to be naked then why is he wearing underwear?" Yomi asked.

"Well all I see is indecent exposure." Tomo said as she took out a whistle and blew it. "I'M MAKING A CITEZEN'S ARRRRRRRRRRRREST!!!!" She screamed.

The Naked cowboy just smiled. "Aw come on, I'm just a humble performer." he said. "I'm not making any trouble."

"It doesn't matter, this is America, where people should embrace it's glory, be happy being free, and to have a hot dog anytime you want, not to go around parading in underwear." Tomo said as a crowd started to cheer.

"YEAH, TAKE HIM IN!!!!!" One man yelled.

"Yeah, he can't expose himself like that, it's shameful." A woman said.

"You… you just turned the Naked Cowboy into a villain." Patricia said in a shocked tone.

"Just doing my job ma'am ." Tomo said as she put away her whistle. "Just doing my…job."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after the Naked Cowboy was taken away, they group was taken to the Statue of Liberty.

"How long has she had her arm up?" Tomo asked.

"Well," Patricia started. "Lady Liberty is actually a gift from the country of France that was given in 1886 to represent friendship that was done between the two countries during the American Revolution."

"So she's had her arm up since 1886?" Kagura asked.

"Yes." Patricia responded.

"Wow, that must be one sore arm." Tomo said as Kagura nodded.

Meanwhile Chiyo was translating everything that Patricia had said to Osaka.

"Wow, that must be one sore arm." Osaka said in Japanese.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up on their tour on New York was a visit to Rockefeller Center.

"You know Chiyo-san, after this tour, I feel like singing." Osaka said as she took a deep breath.

"Osaka-san, could you please wait until….." Chiyo pleaded but it was no use as Osaka began to sing her rendition of 'New York, New York'

"START BREADING THE NOSE!!!!!"

"I'M PEEING TODAY!!!!!!"

"I WANT TO PEEL AN ART OF IT!!!!!"

"NEW CORN, NEW CORN!!!!!"

"Oh God." Chiyo said as she covered her eyes, as people began to boo.

An angry crowd started to form around them.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DISRISPECT US?!!!" A man yelled.

"No wait, she can't speak English well." Chiyo explained.

"Hell, she can't speak English at all." Tomo added.

"Not helping here Tomo." Kagura told her.

"IF I CAN SHAVE IT HERE… I CAN SHAVE IT ANYWHERE!!!!!" Osaka continued.

"I WANT PEEL, NEW CORN…. NEW COOOOOOORN!!!!!" She finished as she took a bow.

"GET HER!!!!!" A woman yelled.

"TO THE BUS!!!!!" Patricia yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now we have one more stop on our tour of New York." Patricia said as she sweat dropped.

"Did I do something wrong?" Osaka asked Chiyo.

"Well…." Chiyo said as she gave an innocent smile.

"You really screwed up." …. Yomi said.

"Nani?" Osaka asked.

"You think after 5 years removed from High School, your mind would have grown up a bit, but your still a child aren't you?" Yomi asked.

"Yomi?" Chiyo said.

"I just like to be me that's all." Osaka responded.

"Well maybe…." Yomi started as Tomo held her shoulder.

"Yomi, look were we're stopping." Tomo told her.

Yomi's eyes got a saddened look as indeed .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Ground Zero where on September 11th 2001, terrorists attacked the World Trade Center causing the deaths of nearly 2,800 people." Patricia explained.

"I still don't understand why this happened." Kagura said.

"I wish I could answer that Kagura-san." Chiyo responded.

Osaka walked closer and the closed her eyes and did a small prayer…..

"May you all rest well, and know that you will never be forgotten." She said in Japanese.

The rest of the Azu-girls joined her in a prayer as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the bus, Tomo sat next to Osaka.

"Um, Osaka." Tomo started.

"Yes Yomi?" Osaka responded.

"Don't ever change." Yomi said as she smiled.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay we hope you enjoyed the tour of New York City, up next we will be going to our nation's capital Washington DC." Patricia explained.

"I've always wanted to see Washington DC." Chiyo said in an excited tone.

"Woah Chiyo-Chan, calm down or your gonna get all hyper on us." Tomo said as she laughed.

"Sorry." Chiyo answered as she sweat dropped.

"Do you think things will really get more exciting?" Yomi asked Sakaki.

"With our history, that is almost a given." Sakaki responded.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry For The Wait, there were some personal issues going on that needed to be taken care off, but everything is fine now thank goodness.**_

_**Well up next is Washington DC, will our nation's capital survive the Azu-Girls, well stay tuned and see.**_

_**Okay favorite moment time.**_

_**Now I can't just make a fave moment for Yomi or Tomo without including them both…**_

_**So I'm asking you for you're fave Toyomi moment.**_

_**Mine is in the final episode where Tomo tells Yomi she didn't see her number and then later when Tomo tried to congratulate her she got a classic uppercut. LOL**_

_**So what's your fave Toyomi moment, hope to hear from you.**_

_**So until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!**_

_**Yomi: You're posting this now during your lunch period?**_

_**AR: I'm behind and I wanted to post it as soon as possible.**_

_**Tomo: I can get you some bread, just time me. (rushes off)**_

_**AR: Just let me know your fave Toyomi moment guys. ^^o **_


	5. Part 5

"Good morning everyone." Patricia said as everyone boarded the bus.

The tour had arrived in Washington DC and they Azu-girls spend the night in a motel to rest from the trip.

"I can't wait to see the White House." Chiyo said.

"And I can't wait to go to the National Mall." Tomo added. "I hope they have a cool food court."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Somehow I had a feeling you were going to think that it was that kind of mall." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It belong to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh: Invading America**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Part 5)**_

The first stop on their tour was Capitol Hill.

"I'm just a bill, yes I'm only a bill, and I'm standing here on Capitol Hill…"

"That's enough Tomo." Yomi warned.

"You know, as soon as we started this trip Everybody has been acting like their own self." Chiyo started.

"Hey Sakaki, I bet I can beat you running up the capital steps." Kagura said as she got into a starting position.

"Um, ladies?" Patricia started.

"I don't think that is a good idea Kagura." Sakaki said.

"Ooooh, that's a big dome, I wonder if it's full of popcorn." Osaka said in Japanese.

"This could be disastrous." Chiyo thought.

"You're all giving me a headache." Yomi said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Please, you are all acting like children." Patricia pleaded.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Tomo asked as she smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bus drove off, the six ladies just stood in front of Capitol Hill with their luggage.

"What are they gonna do about it." Yomi said as she gave Tomo an angry stare.

"Guess I did go too far didn't I?" Tomo said as she sweat dropped and smiled.

"So now what do we do?" Kagura asked.

"Let's try going to the Japanese Embassy, maybe they can help us." Chiyo suggested.

"Anyone have any idea where it is?" Yomi asked.

"No, and we still must carry our luggage around." Sakaki added.

"This is not how I thought this trip would go." Yomi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after asking around, the Azu-Ladies were finally able to locate the Japanese Embassy.

"Excuse us." Chiyo said at the front reception area.

The woman behind the window just kept talking on the phone.

"Pardon." Chiyo said to once again get her attention.

"HEY LADY WE NEED HELP!!!!" Tomo said.

The woman just stared at them. "If you are going to be rude, then I am afraid I can't help you." The woman said as she went back to talking on the phone.

"Rude?" Yomi said.

"Look we were ditched by the tour company we were on because someone…." Kagura said as she stared at Tomo. "Couldn't keep their trap shut."

"And are cell phones don't see to let us call anyone in Japan." Chiyo added.

The woman then stared at Kagura. "Hey wait, aren't you Kagura, the swimmer who qualified for the Olympics?" The woman asked.

"Uh… that's me." Kagura said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Talk about making a fool out of yourself." The woman said as she started to laugh.

"Look are we going to get assistance or not." Yomi demanded.

The woman looked up. "Here comes someone who may be able to help you." she said as she pointed behind them.

The Azu-ladies turned around and saw a man in a distinguished business suit walk up carrying a briefcase.

"Well hello there." The man said. "I'm Minuro Takashi, I'm an assistant to the ambassador here." he said. "What seems to be the problem."

"Well because of an… incident." Chiyo started. "We were left behind by the tour company we were on, and we have no way to contact anyone back in Japan."

"I see, perhaps I can arrange something." Takashi said as he looked around. "Oh great where is she now….. HEY YOU MORON GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!" he screamed.

It was then that someone slowly came up holding a huge stack of papers which were hiding her face.

"Hey isn't that a bit harsh." Sakaki asked.

"She's lucky she's even working here after what she did." Takashi responded as she turned to the young lady. "And you haven't gotten those papers to my office yet, you are totally worseless you know that."

"I'm sorry sir, but I had to do those other errands you gave me earlier." The lady said in a muffled sound because of the stack of papers.

"Just get them there now." Takashi said.

"Right ." the lady responded as she quickly turned around which caused her to lose her balance. "NOOOO" She screamed as the papers fell everywhere.

"Oh that's it, you screwed up for the last time, I'm going to make sure you get deported back to Japan." Takashi said.

"No please." The lady said as she just stayed kneeled down looking at the floor." I never want to go there, that place is nothing but sad memories." As she finally looked up…

"KAORIN?!!!!" The rest of the azu-group yelled.

"Oh my God." Kaorin said softly as tears came out of her eyes. "Why you guys… why now." She said as she got up and ran.

"Kaorin hold up." Yomi said.

"I'll get her." Sakaki said as she ran after her.

"What exactly did she do?" Kagura demanded.

"She tried to steal from me." Takashi said. "She said she needed money to eat, soooo I told her that she could work for me."

"Something tells me you're not telling us the whole story." Yomi said as she crossed her arms.

"He's not." Tomo said as he took a closer look at Takashi.

"Oh and what makes you so sure?" Takashi asked.

"I saw your eye do a little twitch." Tomo responded. "Also I could help but notice that you kinda said that 'so' a little too long."

"What are you a cop." Takashi said.

"As a matter of fact." Tomo said as she took out her badge "I am."

"Well I'm a high ranking official so you couldn't do anything to me anyway." Takashi said.

"Well I'll decide that after we speak to Kaorin…. Unless you want to tell us the whole story." Tomo said.

"Hmph, I've told you all I know." Takashi responded.

"Well maybe I should a close personal friend….. The Prime minister." Tomo said.

"You're bluffing, there's no way a lowly cop like you would know him." Takashi said as he laughed.

"Oh really, I'll have you know that I just saw him last month and he was excited about the job I did, if you wish I could dial him up and have you talk to him." Tomo said.

"Well…er." Takashi said as she began to sweat.

"Now let's see… I know his number is in my 5." Tomo said as she 'looked' at her cell phone. "Ah here we are, now get ready because I'm handing the phone to you okay." She said as she pushed a button.

"NO WAIT!!!!!" Takashi said as he grabbed Tomo's cell phone and closed it. "Okay, I confess, she really did try and steal from me, so I gave her an ultimatum, work for me for the rest of her life… or I would have her deported."

"Well I don't condone what Kaorin did." Tomo said. "But what you did was blackmail and that's just as illegal." I'm afraid I'll have to take you both in.

"Wait Tomo." Yomi said, but Tomo gave her a quick wink. "Uh, you're right, they most must pay for their crimes."

"What?… Please my career will be ruined." Takashi pleaded.

"Well you should have thought of that before you made Kaorin your personal salve." Tomo said as she got a serious look on her face.

"Look, can't we make a deal?" Takashi said.

"Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?" Tomo said as she got an angry look on her face.

"No just hear me out." Takashi started to Explain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaorin, I see you hiding in that phone booth." Sakaki said as she smiled.

The door to the phone booth opened and Kaorin's head slowly peered out. "Sakaki-san?" Kaorin said.

"Please Kaorin, don't call me that, just Sakaki will do." Sakaki responded. "Now what's all this about."

"You really don't want to know." Kaorin said as she stared at the floor.

"Please, I'm your friend, and we all care for you very much." Sakaki said as she put her hand on Kaorin's shoulder.

"Eeep." Kaorin said as she quickly blushed.

"So it's true." Sakaki thought.

"Sakaki-san, after graduation my life started going downhill, I wasn't accepted into any of my colleges, so I decided to come to America to see if I could start a life here, but I couldn't get a job anywhere, eventually I was penniless and I had no where to live." Kaorin explained.

Sakaki couldn't help but give her a surprised look. "Why did you not ever try and contact us?" she asked.

"I was ashamed." Sakaki said. "I didn't want anyone to know what had become of me."

"But how did you end up working for Mr. Takashi?" Sakaki asked.

"I wasn't proud of what I did, but I was so hungry." Kaorin said. "I didn't know he was from the embassy."

Sakaki just kept staring at Kaorin with a sad look in her eyes.

"He threatened to have me deported unless I went to work for him and do everything as he said." Kaorin said as she started to cry.

Sakaki just clenched her fists. "That bastard." she thought. "Kaorin, do not worry, we will all help you, this I swear."

"Sakaki-san." Kaorin said as she hugged her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki and Kaorin walked up at a goofy smiling Takashi. "So um, is everything okay."

"It depends." Sakaki said as he gave him a cold stare.

"Well everything has been settled thanks to Tomo." Kagura said.

"She was so cul." Osaka said.

"Miss Aida, you may leave anytime you wish, your services are no longer needed." Takashi told her.

"But I have no where to go." Kaorin said.

"Just come with us." Chiyo said. "We're touring America and it would be fun to have you along."

Sakaki got a confused look. "But we were stranded." She said.

"Oh really?" Yomi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki and Kaorin had a look of surprise on them.

"An RV?" Kaorin asked.

"Complements of Mr. Takashi here." Tomo said as she smirked.

"And if you need anything…. Don't call me." Takashi said as he sweat dropped and left.

"Thank you guys." Kaorin said as she bowed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Kagura said.

"Now how about we get this show back on the road." Tomo said.

"So do we continue to tour Washington DC?" Yomi asked.

"No offense, but I'd like to leave here as soon as possible." Kaorin said.

"Aw… but I wanted to see the White House." Osaka said.

The other girls just stared at each other. "Well…." Yomi said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Takashi walked up to the recpetion area.

"You know." The woman started. "Their cell phones don't let them call to Japan."

"WHAT…. THEN THAT COP TRICKED ME!!!!!" Takachi yelled. "Wait until……"

"Actually you have bigger problems." The woman said.

"And what is that?" Takachi asked.

"About what you have to do to keep me from telling everybody how you tried to blackmail that girl into working for you."

Takashi just stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"Now, I think I'm due for a raise… and maybe… a long paid vacation hmmmm?" The woman said as she smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were amazed by the White House.

"This is so cool." Kagura said.

"I've been here for a while and this is my first time in here." Kaorin said.

"Hey, where's Osaka?" Yomi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, but may I help you?" President Bush asked as he was surrounded by the secret service.

Osaka panicked so she said the first thing she could think of in English….

"I like balls." she said.

"Really, me too." Bush said.

Osaka then continued to speak in Japanese.

"Somebody get a translator will you." Bush said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do we keep losing her." Chiyo said.

"She is a fast one sometimes." Yomi said.

"Wait where do you think you're going." A Secret Service agent said.

"We're looking for our friend." Chiyo explained.

"About so high with long brown hair?" he asked.

"Yes." Chiyo responded.

"Oh, she's with the President." he responded.

"SHE'S WITH WHO?!!!!!" The Azu-ladies asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And she asked…. 'Why do we exist?'" The translator told Bush.

"Good question, get our top minds on that right away." Bush responded. "And ask her this….. So you ever wonder why it's only dark at night."

"I could've been a mime, but noooooooo I wanted to work at the White House." The translator thought.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well there you have it The Girls little adventure in Washington DC, sure they might not have had a chance to see everything, but now Kaorin has joined them on their adventure.**_

_**Also Since this is taking place 5 years since they Graduated, (they started in 1999, they graduated three years later which would make it… 2003, and then five years after that 2008...) THEN BUSH IS STILL PRESIDENT!!!!**_

_**Anywho…. I'm trying to decide where to send the girls next….. I'm thinking… Florida, what do you think?**_

_**OKAY FAVE MOMENT TIME!!!!**_

_**So What is your fave Kagura moment, mine isn't really in the anime, but in the manga, when she accidentally pokes Kaorin on the back of the head with her pencil, her reaction was priceless.**_

_**Okay I'll be waiting to see what your favorite Kagura moment is.**_

_**So until then, take care….AR**_

**_Kaorin: You know, you're gonna get in so much trouble if you keep uploading your fics during school hours._**

**_AR: Hey no worries, what's the worse that could happen._**

**_Teacher: DETENTION FOR YOU TUXEDODUDE!!!!_**

**_AR: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I go by Anime Rebirth now you idiot._**

**_Teacher: Oh I'm sorry, THEN IT'S ONE WEEK DETENTION FOR YOU ANIME REBIRTH!!!!!!!_**

**_AR: Crap.... -_-o_**

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!! (I hope XP)**_


	6. Part 6

_**Kaorin: Way to go genius you goofed it up again.**_

_**AR: Excuse me?**_

_**Kaorin: You got the years wrong, 1999, 2000, 2001... WE DIDN'T GRADUATE UNTIL 2001 NOT 2003!!!**_

_**AR: Oh I have a simple explanation for that.**_

_**Kaorin: Please don't say the magic of Christmas…. Because it's March you know.**_

_**AR: On with the show folks. (sweat drop)**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh: Invading America**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Part 6)**_

The Azu-Girls were on the road as they continued their tour in their recently acquired RV as hey all had decided to head to Florida next.

"Got any two's?" Kagura asked.

"Go Fish." Chiyo responded.

"Damn Chiyo, that's 10 in a row." Kagura said as she threw her cards on the table. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"We'll I'm still terrible at tongue twisters." Chiyo responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tomo had fallen asleep on Yomi's lap.

"Doesn't she bother you there?" Osaka asked as she just stared at them.

"Not really, if I woke her up now, she would probably just start annoying the hell out of everybody." Yomi responded.

"I guess so." Osaka said as she was about to walk off. "But she sure does look peaceful." she added as she then walked off.

"Yeah." Yomi said to herself as she stared at the sleeping Tomo. "She sure does." she then gave a small but warm smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up front, Kaorin was driving as she was the one who knew about America the most, next to Chiyo of course, but Chiyo didn't have a driver's license.

"This is quite a country." Sakaki who was in the passenger seat said as she stared out the window.

"Yes…it…is." Kaorin responded as she blushed.

Sakaki couldn't help but give a small smile. "Poor girl, she must have been through a lot." she thought as she turned to face Kaorin. "You know Kaorin." Sakaki told her. "If you want I could try driving it for a while."

"Um…Sorry Sakaki-san, but I am the only one with a driver's license, so we can't risk any trouble." Kaorin responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"KAORIN OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!" Sakaki screamed.

Kaorin did just that as she saw a cow on the road. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" she screamed as she quickly slammed on the brakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back, the rest of the Azu-Girls fell forward hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Kagura screamed.

Chiyo slowly stood up. "Is everyone okay?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Define okay." Yomi said as she slowly stood up.

"I'm fine Chiyo-Chan." Osaka said as she just giggled. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!" Chiyo, Kagura and Yomi screamed.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Tomo?" A concerned Yomi asked.

"She's fine." Kagura responded. "Look."

She pointed on the floor and the four Azu-Girls saw Tomo, snoring away on the floor.

"I swear that girl could sleep through a lighting storm." Yomi said.

"Ooooo, I like storms." Osaka quickly said.

"You would." Kagura responded.

Kaorin and Sakaki quickly came out from the front…..

"Is everyone okay?" Kaorin asked.

"Dammit Kaorin, why'd you slam on the brakes like that?" Kagura asked.

"Sorry there was a cow on the road and I saw it too late so I quickly hit the brakes." Kaorin explained.

"How can you miss a cow?" Yomi asked.

"Don't blame her." Sakaki said. "I am mainly responsible."

"No, I'm the one who's driving, I should've been more careful and look at the road." Kaorin added.

"Well the main thing is that no one is hurt right?" Chiyo said as she gave a warm smile.

"You're right Chiyo-Chan." Yomi said.

"Can we see the cow?" Osaka asked.

Everyone just laughed as Osaka just stared at everyone with a confused face. Well almost everyone….

"They may take our lives…but they will never take our…. freedom." Tomo said as she was apparently dreaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, they finally made a stop…..

"Aw, but I wanted to go to Orlando." Osaka said as she gave a disappointed look. "I want to see Mickey."

"We'll go there I promise." Chiyo said. "But I've always wanted to see Weeki Wachee." Chiyo said.

"Well….okay." Osaka said as she sighed.

Yes Weeki Wachee, population….12 according to the last census, but it was home to the famous Weeki Wachee Springs, home of the famous Mermaids. Chiyo had always dreamed of visiting there since she heard about it from her first trip to America to attend college.

"If there's any talking crabs or fish, I'm gonna head back to Tokyo." Tomo said as she yawned.

"Well make sure you're fully awake, because you're likely to end up dreaming about it." Yomi said as she gave a little smirk.

"Oh ha ha." Tomo responded as she placed her hands over her head to stretch.

"I can't wait to see the Mermaid show." Sakaki said as she blushed.

"Me too." Kaorin said as she just stared at Sakaki.

"Um, Kaorin, you're getting a little to close." Sakaki told her.

"Oh sorry." Kaorin said as she backed away a little bit as she blushed in embarrassment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Girls took their seats as the show began with the narration…..

"_Imagine a place, serene, tranquil, and peaceful …."_

"_A place of weightlessness , a world as old as time and as new as a dream…."_

"_Behold this beauty, as this story unfolds…."_

The lights were turned up, and in the middle of the aquarium was someone dressed as a mermaid who was smiling at the audience…

"Cul." Osaka said as her eyes grew wide as Chiyo was translating what the narrator was saying.

The narration continued….

"_Far out in our sea, where the water is as blue as the loveliest cornflower, and as pure as the clearest glass…."_

"_And it is deep, here dwells a wondrous race of people, half human…half fish."_

"_These people spend their time tending to their undersea gardens…"_

"How do you water an undersea garden?" Tomo whispered.

"Quiet and let us enjoy the show." Yomi scolded.

The narration continued as the Mermaid was swimming around looking at her… 'garden'.

"_They offer food to the fish, who eat right out of their hands…." _

"GROSS!!!!!!" Tomo yelled which caused everyone in the audience to stare at her.

"Tomo….that's enough." Yomi scolded again.

The mermaid continued to swim around.

"I wish I could be a mermaid." Osaka said as her eyes appeared to twinkle with the water in the aquarium.

"I wonder if they breath underwater." Kagura asked.

"Of course they do." Tomo added. "They're Mermaids."

"Oh no." Yomi whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kaorin asked.

"Nothing as long as…." Yomi started.

"Where do you think their gills are." Osaka asked.

"…Osaka doesn't say or ask anything." Yomi finished as she sweat dropped.

"Hey yeah, I've seen lots of pictures of mermaids and I've never seen any gills on them." Kagura said.

"Maybe they're on their butt." Osaka responded.

"No way, they don't have any butts." Tomo explained. "But in would be interesting to know where they would be."

"Oh God it's the return of the Bonkuras." Yomi thought as she sweat dropped.

"It was then that the mermaid grabbed an air hose and took a breath from it.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!" Tomo said as she quickly stood up. "I THOUGHT MERMAIDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BREATH UNDERWATER!!!!!!"

"WHAT A RIP!!!" Kagura screamed as she quickly stood up as well.

"What did they say, what did they say?" Osaka asked.

"These are fake mermaids." Tomo told her in Japanese.

"Fake….Mermaids." Osaka said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"You see what you did, you made our friend cry." Kagura said as she clenched her fists.

"This isn't happening….this isn't happening." Chiyo thought over and over.

"We demand to see the person in charge." Tomo said.

"Yeah we wanna give him a piece of our mind." Kagura added.

"Not real." Osaka said in Japanese as she continued to cry.

"This is becoming real disastrous." Sakaki said.

"Everyone is staring." Kaorin said as she tried to hide her face.

"They may have gone too far this time." Yomi added.

"And another thing…." Tomo started.

"WILL YOU THREE PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!" Someone yelled.

Everyone froze in place when they saw who was the one that yelled.

"C…Chiyo-Chan?" Yomi said in a shocked tone.

"I've always wanted to see here ever since I first heard about it, but you three have ruined this experience for me." Chiyo told the Bonkuras. "Maybe I've never said anything in high school because I was trying to be polite but now that I have a chance I'm going to tell you once and for all…. GROW THE HELL UP!!!!!"

Tomo, Kagura and Osaka just stared at Chiyo.

"Chiyo-Chan." Sakaki said in a disappointed tone.

"Let's just go." Chiyo said as she got up and left.

"She didn't mean it." Yomi told them.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was just letting off steam." Kaorin added.

"No she's right." Tomo said.

"We were always at the butts of everyone's jokes." Kagura also said.

"But worse of all, Chiyo-Chan is now mad at us." Osaka said as she just stared at the floor.

And with that, the rest of the Azu-Girls left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet trip as the RV was heading towards Orlando.

"We'll be there soon." Kaorin told Chiyo who had joined her up front.

"Whatever." Chiyo said as she stared out the window.

"You know Chiyo-Chan, The Bonkuras may have been an annoying group in high school, but you did really hurt their feelings but yelling at them like that." Kaorin told her.

"I've should've done it long ago." Chiyo responded. "Maybe they would've matured."

"Chiyo…"Kaorin said.

"Just keep driving." Chiyo said as she just stared out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi and Sakaki just stared at the three Bonkuras.

"You think we should tell them anything?" Sakaki asked.

"What can we tell them?" Yomi said as she stared at Tomo who just had her head on a table. "Getting yelled at like that from Chiyo was like ice water getting thrown in their face."

Sakaki stared at Kagura Who was sitting down staring at the ceiling. "This is so wrong." she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka was in the bathroom staring at the mirror. "Focus…..focus….focus….." She told herself over and over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls reached Orlando…..

"So where should we go first?" Kaorin asked Chiyo.

"I don't care." Chiyo responded.

"Oh that is it." Kaorin said as she slammed the brakes.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE KAORIN?!!!" Yomi yelled from the back.

"Okay sure, they ruined your experience in Weeki Wachee, but what you're doing is no different." Kaorin told her. "If you continue this, the whole trip is going to be ruined."

"What….." Chiyo started.

"Oh don't you dare say that." Kaorin said. "You know, I've always dreamed of being part of this group, the six of you did everything together, but after this, I'm starting to have second thoughts."

Chiyo just stared at her.

"Do you know how many times I've cried at night because I've felt all alone, how nobody ever gave a shit about me, well after what happened back in New York, It was the first time in my life that I felt truly happy and you're just taking that feeling away from me the way you're acting right now." Kaorin said as tears came out of her yes. "You should feel damn lucky that you've made friends who care about you so much."

"Kaorin." Chiyo said as she was starting to show guilt in her eyes.

"Right now, I'll bet Tomo Kagura and Osaka feel like I did all those years ago." Kaorin explained. "Please, they can't help who they are, do you really want them to change."

"I… suppose not." Chiyo said as she stared at the back.

"Please Chiyo-Chan, forgive them." Kaorin said as she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi helped Sakaki up. "You okay?" she asked.

"I wonder if it was another cow." Sakaki responded.

Osaka came out of the bathroom. "DO IT AGAIN!!!!!"

"Well it seems she's doing okay." Yomi said as she sighed.

It was then that Chiyo came in from the front.

"Tomo-san….Kagura-san…..Osaka-san…. What I did back in Weeki….. It was unforgivable." Chiyo said as she stared at the Bonkuras with tears in her eyes. "Even though I don't deserve it….. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me…. I'm really….really sorry."

"Give us a sec." Tomo said as she Kagura and Osaka huddled up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

"It's okay." Chiyo said as she smiled. "That's what makes them so special."

The Bonkuras broke out of their huddle and just stared at Chiyo. "Okay we've decided to forgive you." she said. "On one condition."

"What?" Chiyo asked in a confused tone.

"That you forgive us." Osaka said.

"Yeah, you've dreamed of that moment and we ruined it for you." Kagura explained.

"We promise to change and act more responsible from now on." Tomo told her.

"No, you can't." Chiyo quickly said. "That's what make you….you. I'd feel like a complete baka if you changed because of me…. I….LOVE YOU!!!!" Chiyo said as she ran up to them and gave them a big hug as she started to cry.

"I wonder what made her apologize." Yomi said.

It was then that Kaorin came out.

"Arigato Kaorin." Chiyo said as she smiled at her as tears continued to come out. "You really made me think about what you told me."

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin. "So…caring." she thought.

"Well Disneyworld is nearby, you wanna head there?" Kaorin asked.

"YOU BET!!!!" All The azu-girls yelled.

And so they continued on their way..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Song Starts……)**_

The girls just stood and saw Cinderella's Castle as their eyes grew wide.

"Well….what are we waiting for." Chiyo asked as they headed in.

_**It's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
theres so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
its a small world after all**_

Chiyo and Osaka are shown riding the Dumbo Ride.

"Where's Mickey?" Osaka asked.

_**  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world**_

Yomi and Tomo were on Splash Mountain.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Yomi asked nervously.

"Come on it'll be fun."

The two azu-girls went speeding down in the 'log' they were in.

"Well?" Tomo asked.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!!" Yomi screamed.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!!!" Tomo said. "Although we may have to wait a long time in line again."

"I don't care, it's totally worth it."

**_There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world_**

Sakaki, Kagura and Kaorin were in the "Small World" Attraction seeing all the animatronic children singing.

"They are so cute." Sakaki said.

"They sure are." Kaorin added as suddenly Sakaki placed her hand on Kaorin's shoulder.

"I smell something developing here." Kagura thought as she smirked.

_**its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world  
**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Mickey?" Osaka asked.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Chiyo assured her.

"But I've tried to look for him everywhere…. Maybe….maybe it's his day off." Osaka said.

"Osaka-san, trust me, Mickey is here we just have to look harder.

It was then that the rest of the Azu-Girls walked up.

"THIS HAS BEEN A BLAST!!!!" Yomi yelled.

"Wow Yomi, you seem a lot like Tomo there." Kagura told her.

"Well…er." Yomi said as she blushed.

"So what's next." Kaorin asked.

"Actually, I've made a special arrangement at Epcot Center, so we'd better get going." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Is it Mickey?" Osaka quickly asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Living Seas." Yomi read.

"I thought we'd relive one of most memorable moments from our high school days." Chiyo said.

"Which one, we've had a lot of them." Yomi told her.

"Our Scuba Diving Experience from Okinawa." Chiyo responded.

"OH YEAH THAT WAS THE MOST COOLEST THING WE EVER DID!!!!!" Kagura said as she became excited.

"I would like to experience that again as well." Sakaki said.

Kaorin just stared at everyone. "If it's okay, I'll just wait for you here while you go diving."

"No way, you've gotta try this." Tomo said.

"Yes, you'll have a great time." Yomi added.

"But I've never done this before in my life." Kaorin told them. "I gotta admit, it sounds scary."

Sakaki held her hand. "It's okay, I'll be by you ever step of the way." she told her.

Kaorin just blushed. "You promise?" she asked.

"I do." Sakaki assured her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Song Plays In Background: Umi no Naka de Osanpo)**_

Inside the giant aquarium the Azu-Girls were swimming around as they were enjoying themselves, but none of them more than Kaorin as she was amazed by the underwater world.

As promised Sakaki never left her side as they admired all sorts of sea creatures.

Tomo and Yomi were staring a some Clown fish as they swam by.

Kagura gave the peace sign to the people who were looking at them from outside the aquarium.

And Chiyo was admiring everything around her….. Until Osaka swam up holding some sea cucumbers which caught of guard…..again.

It was then that Osaka felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to turn around and it was Kagura signaling her to drop the sea cucumbers.

Then they all huddled up so they could have their picture taken by an employee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That…was…AMAZING!!!!!" Kaorin screamed.

"YEAH I KNOW!!!!!" Kagura added.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sakaki asked her.

"Yes I did… and thank you for staying by my side." Kaorin responded.

"Of course." Sakaki said as she smiled.

"Why don't you get a room and get it over with." Tomo said.

The other girls couldn't help but laugh as Sakaki and Kaorin blushed.

"Maybe…we will." Sakaki told the wildcat.

That quickly silenced the group.

"Gotcha." Sakaki said as she gave a small laugh.

"Sakaki-san, you got them good." Kaorin said as she laughed as well.

"But it's not fair I never got to see…..MICKEY!!!!!" Osaka screamed as she pointed into the aquarium.

And sure enough, there was Scuba Diving Mickey inside waving at them.

"You're dreams…come….true." Osaka said as her eyes twinkled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

And so with their Florida adventure behind them, the decision was being made where to head next. As they were stopped at a convenience store.

"How about Georgia?" Yomi asked.

"No way I wanna go see Louisiana, I hear they really like to party there." Tomo responded.

"There's gotta be an easier way to settle this." Kagura said.

"I got it." Osaka said as she taped the map she had to the RV.

"Osaka-san, what are you doing?" Chiyo asked.

"Decided our next stop." Osaka responded as she took out a straw and unwrapped the paper around it.

"Why do you have a straw?" Tomo asked.

"Just in case we have situations like this." Osaka answered.

"Of course how silly of me to ask." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.

Osaka rolled up the paper and placed it in her mouth and started to chew. She then blew into the straw causing the spitball to land somewhere on the map.

"Well, where did it land?" Yomi asked.

Chiyo walked up to the map. "San Antonio Texas." she responded.

"COOL HOME OF THE ALAMO!!!!!" Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Well I guess we'd better tell Kaorin…." Kagura said. "Hey where is she anyway, as well as Sakaki."

"Oh they said they needed to take care of something in the RV." Chiyo responded.

"You guys just go to the store and pick us up some supplies, I'll go tell them our next destination."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi opened the door to the RV. "Hey guys we've decided where….to…..go….next?"

What Yomi saw caught her off guard. There on the floor was Sakaki and Kaorin covered in a blanket on with their clothes scattered everywhere.

"Oh Yomi." Kaorin said as she and Sakaki blushed. "We um, kinda started something here."

"I can see that." Yomi responded.

"Could you give us some time to …get ourselves decent?" Sakaki asked.

"Not a problem." Yomi said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Azu-Girls walked up holding bags full of supplies.

"Well?" Kagura asked.

"They need a few more minutes." Yomi responded. "Oh and can we go rent a steam cleaner somewhere before we continue on our trip." she added.

The other Azu-Girls just gave Yomi a confused look.

_**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well I'll bet that ending caught you by surprise as well. XD**_

_**Well this is the longest of the Chapters I've written in this story but I really got into it and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I added the "It's A Small World Song" because of all the times I did it as a parody and I thought it would be funny to actually include the original version.**_

_**Also the song… or actually background music I used in their scuba scene was Umi no Naka de Osanpo, which was used as the background music in the anime when the girls scuba dived in Okinawa.**_

_**Well now the Girls are off to Texas. Will the Lone Star State be ready for them? XD**_

_**Okay fave Azu moment time.**_

_**What is your favorite Kaorin Moment.**_

_**Mine was the way she reacted during the drive to the third year trip to Chiyo's Beach House, which is actually my fave moment overall in the Series… CLASSIC**_

_**Well I'll be waiting to here your favorite Kaorin Moment.**_

_**So until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**BTW I know I said I'd have this up by Friday, well I just couldn't wait ^^o **_


End file.
